


Allies and Enemies

by Bishmonster



Series: The thin line: A Harry Potter fix it [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Angst, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hurt Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Nightmares, Protective Draco Malfoy, Redemption, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ron is not a Good Friend, Slash, Slow Build, Smut, Snape ships it, Truce, Violence, sloooooooooow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: The time had come to recognized, Ron was not a very good friend.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Harry Potter
Series: The thin line: A Harry Potter fix it [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086680
Comments: 119
Kudos: 339





	1. A Great Hall confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be a longer piece in the series. There will be no scheduled updates. I will post on my days off which vary from week to week. Please feel free to drop any prompts or comments. I live for the feedback!

Allies and Enemies: A Great Hall Confrontation

Chapter One:

“Where have you been?” Ron was on Harry as soon as they entered the massive dining hall. Ron’s whining voice echoed throughout, turning each head of the student body.   
  
“I had detention.” Harry said defensively. An oily sick feeling crawled over his skin at the line he was toeing with the truth. 

“He was with me.” Draco spoke up. Harry could not help but feel rescued. Ron’s face did not bode well, it turned red then mottled purple, a clear indication he was about to explode. 

“Please Ron, I’m hungry.” Harry urged with a whisper. Hoping against hope his friend would drop the dramatics. A confrontation was low on Harry’s list of priorities.   
  
“Harry!” Ron yelled. “You’re injured!” as if he were unaware. His friend thoughtlessly grabbed the bandaged hand. Harry could no hold back the pained gasp which morphed into an embarrassingly loud squeak when a certain blonde Slytherin reached around Harry, squeezing Ron’s arm right above the wrist until Harry was free. Then somehow Harry was twirled around to find himself staring at Draco’s broad shoulders. When did they get so large? Harry thought, luckily not letting the words spill out of his lips. 

“What the hell, Malfoy?” Ron yelled again, ignoring the hastily approaching Professor McGonagall in favor of causing an even bigger scene, complete with Professor Umbridge squawking from her perch at the Head Table.

Draco, for his part, did not bother to argue with Ron. Instead, he concentrated on keeping one Gryffindor from the other. Harry did not mind one whit. The pain had been breathtaking enough to make him dizzy. And he was struggling to keep the words inside his head and not lingering on the air. 

Snape’s advice of avoidance was turning out to be sound reasoning. So, Harry leaned his head against the tense spine in front of him. He was not hiding so much as he was being prudent. To evade not tearing into Ronald Weasley. As much as he wanted to, Harry was sure this would solve nothing, only create more problems. 

“What is happening here?” Professor McGonagall’s thick brogue queried.

Before Ron could erupt again, Harry peaked around the unmoving Draco. “I’m really, very hungry.” he blurted out, enjoying the way his head of house’s mouth hung slack and surprised. Harry, as close as he was, felt more than heard Draco huff out a laugh. Harry caught sight of his friend and went back to the position between Draco’s shoulder blades. Ron’s angry face was just too much to bear. Harry recognized the stubborn, unreasonable freckled set of features having seen them far too often. Once again, Harry had somehow betrayed his friend. 

“Harry would like to sit with the Slytherins today.” Draco announced smoothly. Not that it was unheard of for one house to sit with another. But Harry Potter sitting with the Slytherins was another matter entirely. Harry was not paying any attention to the uproar Draco’s announcement caused, instead, he was comparing the memories of the scathingly judgmental Draco of the past to the more confident and soothing sounds of his voice today. Harry sighed. His world had, once again, tilted on its axis.

“Harry.” Ron bit out. “can speak for himself.”

“Yes Ron,” Harry stressed the name, not bothering to lift his swirling head. “I can. I’m going to sit with Malfoy and the Slytherins.”

“But… why?” Professor McGonagall asked with pure confusion. She seemed to be the only one not upset, just perplexed. 

“Professor Snape gave Harry and I a project to work on. For extra credit.” Draco lied.

“Is this true, Harry?” Professor McGonagall’s voice quavered in a strange, strangled way. Harry focused on his perspective, trying to outwit the Unburdening. The goal was to get his weight up. The instructions had come from Lady Malfoy. But… Snape was there. And… Draco was aware. His former nemesis was already invoking a truce by helping him dress and not taking advantage of Harry’s weakened state. Sure, there was no grade involved. Harry would end up with better health. Which could theoretically help him concentrate on his classes thus raising his grades. The conundrum, Draco had nothing to gain. 

“I believe it is.” Professor Snape’s dark voice joined in. Harry let out his pent-up breath. “You two better get started.” He said to the boys. “Perhaps, Mr. Weasley could explain his objections.” Ron visibly swallowed, shaking his head ‘no’. “No objections he mumbled to the stone floor before taking his abandoned seat between Dean and Seamus. 

Soon, Harry found himself seated at the farthest table amid a sea of green insignia and suspicious yet blank faces. He could also feel the heavy stares from the Gryfindor table and the ever-watchful eyes of Head Table.   
  
Draco, true to his word, had not abandoned Harry. He had even come to his defense with a new calmer approach. Completely different then just a few hours earlier. It was mind boggling. Just as watching Draco build Harry a plate of food was outside of the realm of reasonable possibilities. The world had become even stranger than when Harry had been told he was a wizard. Harry, in a moment of insight, decided everyone else could go stuff it. Draco was way more interesting than the nosy student body and the ominous teaching staff. Even when he was being bossy.  
  
“Eat, Potter.” Draco ordered.

“Yes Sir.” Harry sassed.

“Don’t tempt me.” Draco groaned. The intonation of sound unfamiliar to Harry. Draco refused to explain anything, effectively changing the subject with a terse “You need to be careful around the… er… Weasley.”   
  
Harry agreed. The time had come to recognized, Ron was not a very good friend.

* * *


	2. The calm and the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry enjoys his dinner then is confronted by Ron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has not been edited. or read. I type. I post. I sleep. Please enjoy and I will get to the mistakes when there is time. Hope everyone is finding a little peace this first part of the year. January is almost over. On to the next one. (Please note: I am tired. and rambling. and more than a little loopy)

Allies and Enemies: chapter 2

Harry barely made it through the meal before he started nodding off. Warm. Full. And secluded with Draco at the table, Harry felt his muscles relax, his head nod forward, his eyes sliding shut only to jerk awake, panicked.

Draco was no help, silently watching the struggle with a quirked brow. He was close enough for Harry to see the clenching of his mandibles, to feel his body heat. Harry was surprised to feel warmth. He had always viewed Draco Malfoy as cold. Like Ice. Maybe it was the hair.

“Why isn’t he just adorable.” A whispered sneer reached Harry’s burning ears.

“Yes, Pansy.” Draco lazily agreed, staring Harry dead on. “A regular kitten.”

“If it weren’t true, I’d demand you take that back.” Harry responded, too sleepy to take real offense. Pansy openly laughed.

“Delightful.” She exclaimed.

“When was the last time you slept, Potter.” Draco asked, stormy eyes drowning out the levity. Pansy shot a sharp glance to her housemate, with narrowed eyes that belied curiosity and some concern.

Harry shrugged. “What day is it?”

“Saturday.” Pansy’s gaze swung to Harry, voice laced with disbelief.

“And what day did we do the thing with the toads in Charms?” He asked absentmindedly, fiddling with his fork, and refusing to look up.

“Thursday.” Draco said flatly. His face was just as stormy as his eyes. A veritable thundercloud. Harry did not want to continue the conversation. He just did not see the point. “Are you telling me you haven’t slept since Thursday, Harry.” Harry, not Potter. The way Draco said his name caused goosebumps to rise beneath the borrowed supple green shirt.

“Yes.” Harry answered, rubbing his arms to chase away the tingling.

“Why?” Pansy demanded. Her chocolate eyes were laser beams trying to dissect him.

“It wasn’t safe.” Harry said. And to his relief, no one said anything else about the matter. Except himself. “It hasn’t been safe since Cedric…” Harry explained. “The dreams, you see, and I haven’t perfected the silencing charm. I can’t get it to hold during…” He trailed off too choked up to continue. “Ron kicks me out if I get too loud, so I read in the common room until breakfast.”

“That’s bullshit.” Pansy declared.

“I’m not lying.” Harry shrank back away from the other Slytherin. Away from Draco. He rubbed absently at his bandaged hand.

“No one is saying you are.” Draco stated, glaring at Pansy.

“Of course not.” Pansy reassured him in a furious whisper. “Don’t you Gryfindors look out for each other? Why haven’t you gone to McGonagall? Snape would never allow a student to spend the night in the common room.” Pansy said furiously.

Harry did not know how to respond. Draco was staring at him curiously, face blank and passive yet somehow catching every detail, like a lazy cat gearing up to pounce on it’s prey.

“It sucks.” Harry admitted, shoving a brussels sprout in his mouth to keep from saying anything else. Soon dinner was over. Harry was glad, he felt ready to drop.

“I’ll walk you back to your tower.” Draco said before Harry could ask him. Pansy cooed at the two, teasing without malice. As a whole, the Slytherin table had been decent to Harry. Nosy but decent. Never once was he called a liar or a coward or a ponce. It was the smoothest meal Harry had experienced in a long time.

“We have got to work on your expectations, Potter. If you think that was smooth.”

“Damn.” Harry cursed. “At least I didn’t say anything too embarrassing.”

“Maybe you didn’t feel the need to ‘Unburden’ to a table full of strangers.”

“Your mother was a stranger.” Harry pointed out.

“My mother is different.” Draco said kindly. “You should tell Snape about this. He will want to catalog the side-effects when he takes it on the market.

“Is the Unburdening untested?” Harry asked with some concern.

“No, Snape would never jeopardize a student with an untested potion.” Draco reassured Harry. “His salary does not sustain him throughout the year. All the professors supplement their incomes with side jobs.”

“Oh.” Harry said dumbly, surprised. “I’ll document everything for him. It’s the least I could do!”

“Helpful little thing.” Draco teased. Before Harry could retort, he found they had arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady. “Try to get some sleep. I’ll help you with the silencing charm tomorrow.” Draco promised.

“Does this mean you’ll be a part of Dumbledore’s army?”

Draco shook his head amusement littered his smile. “Good night, Potter.”

“Good night, Draco.” Harry said softly wishing against reality they did not have to part just yet.

“Don’t worry Harry,” Draco said conspiratorially. “Morning will come soon.”

“Damn.” Harry mumbled to himself.

“What a handsome boy.” The Fat Lady said with interest. She was straining to watch Draco’s lithe figure descend the stairwell.

“Yeah.” Harry agreed. He gave her the password to enter. She harrumped, clearly annoyed but swung open to let him through.

Inside the tower, Harry broke out into a sweat. This was absolutely the last place he wanted to be. As he climbed the stairs to his dorm, Harry dreaded every step knowing once he was in the room, there was little he could do to escape Ron. If Ron had not decided to ignore him again. Sure enough, Ron was already there, waiting on Harry’s bed, jaw set with determination. Harry did his best to avoid him. Ron was not playing along.

“Harry, we need to talk.” Ron opened.

“I’d rather not.” Harry volleyed. Surprisingly, the Unburdening did not make him spill his guts all over the red head. Weird. Again, Harry thought of perspective, transferring the theory onto intent. Harry did not feel the need to tell Ron anything.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Ron yelled, heading straight into attack. “Has Voldemort finally taken possession of you? I know you have a connection to him. Have you finally turned traitor?” With that, Ron thumped him right on the scar.

Harry flinched hard enough to fall on the stone floor, not prepared for the blinding spike of pain shooting through his skull. Ron stood over him panting, though he had hardly moved and for the first time, Harry felt fear akin to the fear he felt for the Dursleys. And this toward his best mate, his first friend. Infuriated to be brought to such a place, Harry jumped back to his feet, ignoring the twinge of his ribs, the throb of his hand.

“You’re an arsehole.” Harry said calmly, unbandaged hand clutching his forehead.

“I’m the arsehole? You are the one who ignored me all day and sat with fucking Malfoy! He’s the enemy Harry. Remember!”

“Jealous Ron?” Harry accused. “Yes. I sat with Draco Malfoy. Who was actually Nice to me. And non-judgmental. And Caring.” Harry yelled back at Ron. The irony was not lost on him either. Defending the boy who was responsible for part of his injuries.

“I care about you Harry!” Ron screamed, spittle spraying from his lips.

“You care when it is convenient.” Harry said calmly, nodding his head in agreement. “You care when it benefits you. Unless I stray from your predetermined path of what you think a friend should be. Then you abandon me. Accuse me of awful untrue things. Talk about me behind my back like I don’t fucking _know_. Like I need any more problems.”

“You cannot be serious.” Ron spat vitriolically. “I’ve been there for you. Every year.” He emphasized. “Every year I’ve had your back. On the chessboard. With Lockhart. When you thought Sirius was going to kill you. And the Dragons!” Ron ranted. “I told you about the dragons!”

“Yes Ron.” Harry agreed again. “You have done many heroic things and I thank you.” He said politely.

“You act like those don’t even matter.” Ron raved. The calmer Harry acted the more infuriated Ron became.

That oily slick skin feeling came back. Harry tried to ignore it. Tried to distract himself with gathering his nightclothes. A pillow. Ron would not let him. He grabbed the fabrics and threw them with vigor across the room. Harry’s things littered their dorm room like a cyclone had hit.

With as much control as he could muster, Harry spoke softly. “You’ve also ignored me. Every summer. When the Dursley’s were at their worst. You have doubted my sanity. Called me a Liar. Too many times to count. Or, and honestly this is kicker,” he laughed humorlessly. “ended our friendship because you thought I put my name in the goblet of fire. I could have forgiven you. Was already there, until I heard you with the guys yesterday.”

“What did you hear?” Ron asked suspiciously, his face flushing from the neck up. A clear sign of his guilt.

“You denied Voldemort is back. You are member of the Order. You know the facts and still, you acted like I was a liar. Just like everyone else.” Harry finished, ignored the burning tears on his cheeks. He did not try to stop them. Could not even imagine acknowledging their presence by wiping the wet away.

“You don’t understand.” Ron plead. “You cannot possibly know what’s it like in your shadow. I can’t ever relax. I just wanted to have a little fun with the guys and not think about how the whole world is such a mess.”

“Yeah Ron, I have not idea what’s that is like.” Harry snarked. “You only just kick me out when I’m having a nightmare. And then you treat me like a crazy person for being upset.”

“I need my sleep too!” Ron was back to yelling. “Every night, Harry! You wake up screaming like you’re being tortured. Honestly, it’s annoying. Dean and Seamus agree.

“Ok, Ron.” Harry sagged, curving his spine. It wasn’t comfortable. He was defeated. Arguing would not solve anything. Ron was not listening and had no intention of being anything other than right. Perhaps Ron had a point. It was selfish of Harry to subject his roommates to sleepless nights. Harry looked at his clothing in heaps on the floor. Bending down would be too much at this point. He walked toward the door.

“Where are you going?” Ron demanded to know.

“McGonagall.” Harry announced.

“I can’t fucking believe you are going to run to McGonagall about this.” Ron yelled. “You fucking coward.” He yelled to Harry’s retreating back.

“You are wrong, Ron.” Harry told him without looking back. “I’m going to give you what you want. To be free from my shadow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: a conversation with McGonagall.


	3. Stonewalled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a conversation with McGonagall, it goes about as well as expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I agonized over this chapter for several days. There is a reason for it. Please enjoy!

Allies and Enemies: Chapter 3

Professor McGonagall’s door was just as normal as any other carved wooden door in Hogwarts. Harry had not expected it’s plainness as he had never intentionally set out to speak to his Head of House in her private quarters. The hallway was dim and lined with sleeping, quiet portraits of previous Gryffindor alumni. Her entrance was guarded by a portrait of her Animagus form. Harry recognized the cat from his first bumbling day of Transfiguration.

“Meow.” The painted feline queried. Harry wondered if he was imagining the Scottish burr.

“I need to speak with Professor McGonagall.” Harry spoke softly to not disturb the other portraits. “Please.” He hastily added when the cat ignored him to lick her paw. The speckled Animagus purred at him for his manners then disappeared.

Soon thereafter the door opened with swiftness. “Mr. Potter.” Professor McGonagall greeted him politely.

“Good Evening Professor. Sorry to bother you so late.” He apologized with some embarrassment. Harry knew all too well how badly adults needed alone time away from children. Not that Harry considered himself a child. Still, he did not want to burden her.

“Mr. Potter, tis barely 9 pm, you are not bothering me, young man. Would you like to come in?” She gestured gregariously beyond the door to a small sitting area on a deep burgundy rug, the tea service already set and steaming.

“Er…” Harry hesitated.

“In fact, I insist.” Professor McGonagall commanded with steel behind her deep voice. She was staring at his bandaged hand suspiciously.

“Yes Ma’am.” Harry said all the while wondering why he was always so damned obedient.

“Interesting question, Mr. Potter.” His Professor barked out a laugh in surprise.

“Um…” Harry had no idea how to warn her about being inadvertently truth serum-ed. “Do you know of the Unburdening Potion? I think Sn… Professor Snape created it. I’ve had a dose. There are some unusual side effects. Are you familiar?” He lifted up his hand and twirled it slow.

“Oh dear.” She fluttered a hand to her chest. Harry finally noticed she was out of her school robes, wearing a white pearl buttoned blouse and crisp gray wide leg trousers.

“So… you do know.” Harry relaxed his spine with the relief. “You look nice.” He added without preamble.

“Thank you, Mr. Potter.” She responded looking positively shocked by the compliment, though she quickly rallied. “What may I help you with?”

Harry studied her for a moment out of curiosity, accepting the cup of tea she poured with a murmured “Thanks.” Professor McGonagall stayed cool under his scrutiny. Her austere face was relaxed in her own territory. Harry had a bad feeling he was going to change that.

“Is it possible to be assigned to another dorm room, Professor?” he finally asked, again adding a hasty “Please,” in case her human form was like her Animagus one. McGonagall began shaking her gray coiled bun before he finished. “Please, Professor.” He pleaded, interrupting before she could speak. “I haven’t slept in days.”

“I’m afraid there are no rooms available Mr. Potter.” She said with some kindness. “Already we are having to combine years to accommodate. You are lucky there are not more boys in your dorm.” She reproached.

“I see.” Harry said slowly, trying not to let out his latent temper. A million thoughts flooded his brain overwhelming the need to say anything at all.

“I know your relationship with Mr. Weasley is… rocky.” Professor McGonagall’s brogue was laced with compassion. Understanding. “This does not constitute a need for reassignment.”

“And you cannot trade out?” he asked, at this point, a little desperate.

“I will not oust a boy from his bed this late.” She said adamantly. McGonagall sighed dropping the mask of patience. “Mr. Potter, at your age, I would have thought you had learnt to deal with the problems one in your position faces. You have learnt to navigate the peculiarities of the Wizarding World fairly easily. Young boys and disagreements go hand in hand. You’ll feel differently after a good night’s rest.” She assured him, smiling.

“Alright.” Harry agreed, not because he wanted to. “Then I would like to request a resorting.”

“Mr. Potter!” His Head of House rose her voice in surprise. “A request of that nature,” she paused scanning him from head to toe. “Is there something more I should know?”

“My presence is unwelcome.” Harry said flat and emotionless. “And I know longer wish to be a _burden_.” Harry stressed the word. He could not even begin to describe the chasm of emotion he refused to acknowledge. “If a resorting is not possible, I will find another way.” He assured her with a mask of confidence built from years of having his life in danger.

Professor McGonagall thinned her lips, the skin above them turning white with the effort. “A resorting requires the Headmaster’s authority. You well know he is indisposed at this time. Do you think the current atmosphere is the right time to be… jumping ship?” she clipped the words in a way he had only ever heard toward the most delinquent.

Harry set his teacup down as delicately as a fifteen-year-old boy could manage, instead of throwing it against her faded tapestries. “You have not asked me about my injuries. I’m assuming you care. I’m not sure why you haven’t asked. Is it because you already know?”

McGonagall’s face paled. Her thin skin resembling parchment. Harry knew she was older, elderly almost. This was the first time she had looked aged. He also felt no particular need to say this out loud. “I can assure you, Mr. Potter, I am unaware of how you acquired your injuries.” She said coolly. “I’m also aware you have a tendency for privacy about certain matters and I have never been one to pry.” She said in a decidedly warmer tone. “Would you like to tell me?”

Harry snapped his mouth shut tightly. He shook his head ‘no’. She sighed in disappointment. “I see. I am afraid there is nothing I can do to help you. Try to get some sleep if you can.” Harry recognized the look on her face as one he had seen many times in the mirror. Resignation. Her hands were tied.

“I’ll see myself out.” Harry rose from the elegant little chair and bowed his departure.

“Mr. Potter, please, try to stay out of trouble.” She said with hesitation.

Harry left the room without responding. Perhaps he was being rude. He could not be burdened to care. He could only feel numb. Harry had learned many things in last few hours, the least of which, his enemies were the only people he was willing to trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> call me the kudosmonster cuz i need some nom nom nom please


	4. An old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds Harry in the Gryffindor common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say Thank You to everyone who has read, kudoed and commented on this series, The response has been amazing and more than I could’ve hoped for. I hope everyone is staying warm and safe out there!

Allies and Enemies: Chapter four: An Old Friend.

“Harry!”

The hours passed like molasses in the homey confines of the Gryffindor common room. Slowly the students filtered out until Harry was left alone on the small sofa in front of the fireplace. He sat quietly in the dark until the fire burned itself down to embers and soot, smoldering in the chilly night. The room was decidedly colder without the hoard of warm bodies crowding around. Harry was glad for this. The cold air helped him concentrate on his breathing. On keeping his eyes open when they begged to slide shut and rest against his flushed cheeks. Harry must stay awake, stay aware, so no one could sneak up on him. Harry liked to stay aware of his surroundings having been surprised so very often. If he sat very still and did not get lost in his thoughts, he could get some form of rest. A meditative state in which no one could sneak up on him.

“Harry!” Except, it seemed, Hermione.

“Harry! What are you doing down here by yourself?” His friend was crouched in front of him in a half abortive hug. She had relit the fire and was looking concerned, reaching up to feel Harry’s forehead with her cool delicate hand. Usually, she hugged him full force. Harry was grateful she was showing restraint just as much as he was sad to not feel her slim compact body slam into him. To feel her surprisingly strong arms around his torso. The softest of vise. Harry loved Hermione’s hugs. Loved the surprise each time and her general accepted of his _self._ Plus, she smelled like warm parchment and lemons.

“I will always accept you Harry. You’re my friend.” Hermione gently held both of his hands, taking care not to jostle his bandaged one. “You must be smelling my shampoo.” She speculated. “And you’re exhausted. Why are you not in bed? Have you been to the infirmary? This bandaging was done well.” She rambled, inspecting his hand with delicate fingers.

“I think Lady Malfoy has experience.” Harry explained.

“Does she?” Hermione asked, surprise mingling in with the concern. Harry nodded, his head was too heavy to lift more than three times.

“She’s nice.” He admitted. “So was Snape.”

“It’s been an illuminating day I see.” Hermione sat back on her heels.

“And there is this thing. A potion.” He added. “Snape makes good potion.” Harry paused gauging her reaction. When she only looked on curiously, he continued. “It’s called the Unburdening. Works as a pain reliever but there are some… side effects.”

“Oh Harry!” Hermione exclaimed. “You should have sent for me right away.”

“I didn’t know where you were.” Harry said forlornly.

“Silly boy.” She teased. “I was in the library.”

“Only you.” He teased back finally showing some life. He could not help but smile when she preened at him. “You’re so smart. Why were you not sorted into Ravenclaw?” He asked out of the blue. He also reached out to slide her loose bang behind her ear. “Pretty.”

“I take it this is part of the side effects?” she mused with pursed lips. Harry found his cheeks hot, burning with embarrassment. He had no idea why.

“No one likes blurting out their innermost thoughts, Harry” Hermione reassured him with logic.

“It’s not consistent.” Harry explained with that same urge that pushed him all evening. Hermione would want to know. Hermione would understand. “I think it has something to do with if I _want_ to say things. Or feel no reason not to?” he theorized. “I never called Ron a piece of shite even though he is one. And, I didn’t yell at McGonagall when she stonewalled me on a resorting. And I definitely unloaded on Lady Malfoy, and Draco, and Snape. Which I probably should not have done.”

“So…” Hermione said slowly, blinking as she processed. “You’ve had a very busy day.” 

“Yeah.” Harry agreed, “you could say that.”

Hermione spent the next hour patiently listening, curled up next to him on the battered sofa. She had one knee up and the other dangling so she could see him better. Hermione was horrified by the fight with Draco, surprised by Lady Malfoy’s kindness, and had no objections to Professor Snape’s assistance. When he told her about the Dursleys, she cried, wetly hiccuping each time she pressed her plump lips firmly together to allow him to keep going. Her tears stopped completely when he spoke of Ron. Her usually warm brown eyes turned hard as stone. Still, she did not say anything, just let him continue. At the end of Harry’s account, he laid his head back, dizzy with the rush of relief from all the things he never thought he would say out loud to his best friend.

“I’m glad you told me Harry.” She sniffled. “Drink this.” Hermione said, holding a gray metal canister. The kind muggles use to camp. “Drink as much as you like, it’s charmed to never run out.”

“Brilliant,” Harry smiled at her when his thirst was quenched by cool clean water. He giggled, pleased when she blushed at the compliment. “What are you thinking?” He asked a little more soberly.

“You need to sleep.” Hermione firmly said with no hesitation.

“I explained why that is a bad idea.” Harry argued.

“Sure,” Hermione acknowledged. “And you would be right to be concerned if you were alone.” When Harry looked on dubiously, she continued. “But Harry, that’s the thing, you are not alone. I’m here. Go to sleep. I’ll keep watch.” She promised.

“You need your sleep too!” Harry protested using her favorite tool, logic. No way would he ever want Hermione to resent him the way Ron did.

“You would be right.” Hermione shrugged. “However, I was already planning to study. You being here will make it less lonely.” She explained quietly. “The other girls don’t like it when I study all night in our room. So you’d be doing me a favor.”

“Maybe you should’ve been sorted into Slytherin.” Harry moaned, knowing full well she had played on his weakness. He would never abandoned her. Instead of taking offense, Hermione barked out a laugh.

“Go to sleep silly, I’ll wake you up if anything happens.”

“But…” He tried to come up with a reason, any reason, digging in his heel in true Gryffindor fashion.

“Sleep, Harry, I’ll be right here when you wake up.” She sighed when he stubbornly blinked at her. “At least lay down. Even if you don’t sleep your body will get some rest. I’m going to be right here.” With that, Hermione slipped to the rug in front of the couch. Harry watched as she emptied her book bag, precisely setting each book, each roll of parchment, each quill neatly around her.

Harry was positive he would not be able to sleep no matter how exhausted his mind and body were. But, he enjoyed listening to the screetch of the quill tips and the quiet mutters of his studious friend. It was nice to be able to rely on a friend on a cold dark winter night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are already written just need to type and post. Time may be an illusion but in my case it’s more of a mirage. The new glasses with a real prescription are helping tho, I Can See!


	5. Draco's first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's Pov of certain things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited: my time is limited. I promise to get to any mistakes if and when necessary. please enjoy!

Allies and Enemies 5:

Draco Malfoy spent a very long, very sleepless night pacing back and forth in his empty dorm room. Blaise had left around midnight to meet some new mysterious girl in the Astronomy tower and had no intentions of returning. Blaise was entirely tight lipped about the whole situation. Draco did not mind, he understood the need for privacy and enjoyed reaping the benefits of having the room to himself.

To fret.

Troubled thoughts and strange breathless flutters brought on by a yearning he had no name for keeping Draco from his bed. This was Potter’s fault. Harry’s fault. Now that the shroud of animosity had been removed, Draco could not stop his renewed _obsession_ with the raven-haired Gryffindor.

Near dawn, Draco quit his pacing. A calm settled over his turbulent thoughts momentarily. The day had started. "A new beginning" as his mother had said every day during the summer. He liked this philosophy. Each day starting over.

Draco showered and dressed carefully. A casual black sweater, a fresh pair of black trousers, and the charmed bracelet his mother had gifted at the beginning of term. She refused to tell him the specifics of the charm. Draco suspected it was some form of protection spelled into the platinum links. Once dress, he immediately made his way to Professor Snape’s private quarters.

“Mr. Malfoy.” Snape drawled his usual droll greeting. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” he sneered, “At 6 in the morning?”

Draco did not waste any time. “Potter’s Unburdening will be wearing off soon.” He announced coolly. He registered his professor’s surprise and wondered at it.

“Very well,” Snape acknowledged, letting the younger man into his sitting room. “Sit down. I’ll be a few moments.”

_Long moments,_ Draco thought. He felt as if beans spelled to jump were playing with his insides. Anticipation, anxiety, excitement rumbling around creating havoc. Draco could not decide with emotion was more prevalent.

“Ready then?” Draco asked sharply when Professor Snape emerged from his room fully clothed and properly robed. He was looking particularly Snape-ish this morning in all black. For some inexplicable reason, this reassured Draco.

Their jaunt to the professor’s storeroom was a quick walk. The halls at such an early hour were dark and empty with only the sounds of their heels echoing down the hall. Even the paintings were quiet. Snape used wandless magic to unlock the new wards. Draco knew Snape had installed them after the Triwizard Tournament. The door swung open in a ghostly manner.

Draco did not hesitate to enter as he had spent many hours with Snape after class. Learning. Observing. And absolutely not touching anything after the first accidental dose of Alihotsy Draught. Hysterical laughter was not a state Draco preferred. Quite the opposite, in fact. Why anyone would brew the damn thing, Draco would never know.

A blue vial floated after a murmured “Accio.” Snape contemplated out loud and only to himself. “I’ll have to make a new batch today.” Draco agreed. Harry Potter was the most injury prone person Draco had ever met. Snape continued speaking, this time addressing his younger companion. “Give half of the vial this morning. Only half.” He emphasized. “It should stymie some of the side effects. He can have the other half before dinner. Make sure he eats within an hour of each.”

“Yes Sir.” Draco assented.

“Are you up for this? I know you and… Mr. Potter have not seen eye to eye in the past.”

“You didn’t like him either.” Draco pointed out.

“Who says I like him now.” Snape’s black eyebrows were raised to his widow’s peak just as a smirk fluttered at his lips. Draco countered with a full blown smile, knowing full well everything had changed yesterday. “Fine.” Snape sighed dramatically. “He isn’t entirely insufferable.” Snape acknowledged. “You did seem pretty cozy with the brat at dinner.”

Draco knew better than to react. Still, he could feel his blood rise and pool in his high cheekbones.

“Be careful there.” Snape warned ominously. “Your mother will not mind, but your father…”

“Has already made his position clear.” Draco interrupted. He took the blue vial, slipping it easily into his pocket and headed for the exit, conversation over.

“Draco.” Snape said kindly, before he could reach the door. “Stay close to Potter but try to keep your distance. For now, at least. And make sure he drinks these every two hours.” Several more vials, a murky tan this time, floated to Draco. He snatched them out of the air and pocket them as well.

“Noted.” Draco said cheekily with a jaunty little wave out the door. The corridor portraits were starting to wake up. The castle herself flexing with each slow move of a staircase. The halls were still quiet as the Slytherin navigated his way to Gryffindor Tower. It was not until he arrived, he realized he had no way to get in. Instantly, the anxiety returned.

“Oh look! You’re back!” The Fat Lady exclaimed loudly in unnaturally high-pitched voice. She was beaming at Draco with a lascivious eye. Her cheeks were pink and plump, but her eyes were narrowed with suspicion and some wickedness Draco could only guess at. “I saw you yesterday! With the little one! You remember?” she asked coyly, blinking her lashes and both hands clamped under her chin.

“I remember.” He said congenially, perfectly aware she was the guardian of Gryffindor Tower. However, his regret was instant when she squealed with delight. The noise was piercing. Several of the other painting shushed her reproachfully.

“I’m so glad,” she continued at a more normal level of noise. “So, you came back for a visit then?”

“Well,” Draco hedged. He eyed her surreptitiously, trying to gauge the words to convince her to let him in. “My friend…” he started.

“The little one.” She interrupted, overly helpful. She continued with some judgment. “How he’s the savior of the wizarding world is beyond me. As tiny as a third year! And at his age!” she was back to speaking in exclamations.

Draco’s patience began to wane. “Right. Well, he’s hurt and needs a potion. Professor Snape sent me. I have it right here.” Draco held out the swirling blue vial. It glowed faintly, illuminating Draco’s face in mystery.

“I see, I see.” She nodded solemnly, “I’m afraid I cannot let you in, Handsome.”

“Perfectly understandable,” Draco lied smoothly. It was a shame the House rivalries existed. Without them, there would be no need for security. No need to fear pranks or worse. No need to be defined for arbitrary and sometimes overlapping personality traits.

“Could you…” Draco began, to convince her to wake someone up to get Harry, but the portrait squeaked in surprise and swung open revealing a disheveled Hermione Granger dragging a bleary eyed and grimacing boy-who-lived-to-be-adorable. Harry stumbled right into Draco’s arms immediately soothing the apprehension away. The turbulent noise replaced by a quiet calm. With Harry in reach, Draco acknowledged the weight of his new need to be so near the other boy and waved it away. This was not a burden to Draco. Strange yes, but not a burden. 

_Snape was wrong_ , Draco decided as he steadied the other boy in his grasp upright. Not being near Harry Potter was unacceptable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The responses to this fic has been overwhelmingly amazing. Thank you for all the love. I hope you continue to enjoy! I also promise there will be some actual plot soon.


	6. Two Gryffindors and a Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets his second dose of Unburdening. A truce is called.

Allies and Enemies 6:

When Harry awoke the next morning, it was clear the Unburdoning had worn off. The groan he let out was involuntary and unwelcome.

“Drink.” Hermione was bright eyed and inches from his face, bent over his prone position on the couch. “I know you are not feeling well, Harry, but you need to sit up and drink.” Her smile was weak, concern poking through her furrowed brow. Harry slowly, with her help, sat upright. He gratefully took the cannister, his mouth feeling as if he bit the sand at the bottom of the Quidditch field. Again.

“Whyyyyyy.” Harry whined forlornly when his arms trembled with the effort to lift the water to his lips. And his hand was on absolute fire sitting limp in his lap. Even breathing hurt with his ribs protesting each inhale, each exhale.

“Come on.” She urged him to stand. “We need to get you to Snape.” She whispered, casting a look around the common room. A few students were already up. “Or would you prefer Madam Pomfrey?” she asked with a saccharine falsetto.

“Ok… I’m up, I’m up.” Harry held out both of his arms for Hermione to help pull him to standing. “This sucks.” he admitted breathlessly, panting into her shoulder as she waited for him to find his feet.

“I know.” Hermione sympathized, surprising him with how genuine she sounded. He had been wrong last night thinking she had no bedside manner. “Let’s go.” She urged, again surprising him with a kiss to his cheek with quick dry lips.

“What was that for?” Harry did not pull away while Hermione shook her head, lips pinched tightly shut.

“Come on,” she rolled her eyes when he pouted at her, this time dragging him out of the common room and straight into the waiting arms of Draco Malfoy.

The Slytherin caught him with ease, taking his time to make sure Harry was steady on his feet. “You’re up.” Draco said with a pleased little smile. “Take this.” He brought the blue vial to Harry’s vision. “Snape said only half this time.” He warned. Draco looked upset. “I would’ve gotten it to you sooner…”

“Password.” Hermione interrupted, explaining with her hands on her hips when Harry caught her eye in confusion. “This was kind of you.” She told Draco. “Thank you. He’s been groaning in his sleep for the last half hour.”

“Hurts.” Harry hated himself for whimpering, all the while enjoying Draco’s cool hands touching his forehead, holding his wrist. Completely juxtapose to the warmth emanating from the taller boy’s solid frame. He was still holding Harry upright.

“You’re feverish.” Draco said with a worried murmur.

“Are you always this handsy?” Hermione asked objectively. She was looking at the pair of them up and down, like they were one of Luna’s invisible mystical creatures. She did not look impressed. Draco shrugged in response instead of bristling. He did not pull away, much to Harry’s surprise.

“Drink.” He told Harry holding the vial up in the air as if to pour it directly into his mouth.

“I can do it.” Harry groused at him, reaching up for the potion. Hermione made an unusual squeaking sound, grabbing Harry’s attention. He squinted at her as he swallowed the cool liquid. Harry was not sure what was going through her brain. He was not sure he even wanted to know. Her cheeks were as red as he had ever seen them, and she was refusing to make eye contact.

Soon, the frightening fast acting Unburdening dulled the throb of his midsection. The burning across his fisted lifted as if it had never existed. Dizzy with relief, Draco steadied him again.

“Shall we to breakfast?” Hermione interrupted the strange surreal wave Harry was currently experiencing.

“Aren’t you going to dress, Potter?” Draco teased quietly. “Did you sleep in my sweater?” Amusement sparked lightening in his quicksilver eyes. Hermione, again, made that unusual little squeaking noise.

“Harry’s clothing is… hostage.” She said hesitantly. Her pretty brown eyes were darting around the corridor before landing on Draco. Harry could practically see her apply steel to spine. His poor friend had no idea how to deal with an enemy turned ally. “No. I don’t.” Hermione admitted to Harry. “I’ll have to follow your lead in this Harry.” She smirked, waving a hand to where he was still _leaning_ against Draco. “Don’t worry. I’m a fast learner.”

Harry straightened away from Draco’s warmth, reluctantly. “I can stand on my own.” He assured the other boy. Draco sneered at Hermione, all the while gently easing Harry back under his arm. Harry did not resist, too comforted by Draco’s presence.

“Hostage.” Draco latched onto her first statement with a foreboding face. Harry shook his head unwilling to explain. The Slytherin respected his silence on the matter. “I don’t know about allies, Granger, too much bad blood between us.” Draco said. This time Harry did jerk away, taking a full step to be out of Draco’s reach.

“I forgot.” He said dumbly. “I forgot about your prejudices.” He clarified to Draco’s dumbfounded look. Harry took another step away when Draco rolled his eyes and reached out again. “you… you… can’t…” Harry was getting worked up and short of breath, panting. His mind and his body at war with his needs.

“Harry. Harry, stop. Stop please.” Draco said softly. “Its’ not like that anymore.” Draco visibly geared himself up. Harry held himself perfectly still, willing to listen. “All that pureblood bullshit doesn’t mean anything to me.” Draco announced, face like stone. “It’s arbitrary to measure power by bloodlines. The Dark Lord was a mudblood and raised by muggles. He is one of the most powerful wizards in the world. And Granger,” Draco looked her right in the eye, “is definitely smarter than any pureblood I’ve ever met. Except my mother, of course.” He said with loyalty. “I meant,” Draco turned his gaze back to a contemplative Harry. “she literally drew my blood.” He touched a pale hand to his still crooked nose sheepishly.

“Then I should hold a grudge too.” Harry said thoughtfully, cocking his head to the side unknowing how adorable the movement made him.

“I’d rather you did not.” Draco said quietly and heartfelt. For the first time Harry saw him humbled. It was a powerful thing to witness. Beautiful. The proud ponce Malfoy turned sincere and… kind to him. Harry swayed with the heady feeling.

“You need to eat.” Draco announced, straightening to his full authority. “Mother said you should eat more. You barely ate enough to feed an owl last night.” Draco scowled in memory. “And Snape gave me these to give to you to take every two hours between meals.” He read the instructions on the mud-colored potion, to double check the directions.

It was Hermione who approached Draco to take the potion. Her fingers were steady if reluctant. Draco’s smirk held no menace as he held them out to let her delicately pluck the vials from his hand. “I don’t bite, Granger.”

“I do.” She snapped her teeth at him. Both boys laughed nervously. “Look, Malfoy, I’ll play nice if you do. My main concern is Harry right now. I am ashamed I had no idea what was happening right under my own nose.” She cast her eyes down to stone. Harry rushed to her side ignoring the twinge of his ribs.

“It’s not your fault, Hermione. I never…” he trailed off when she laughed humorously.

“The signs were all there Harry. I had all night to think about it.” She was not yelling but her frustration was evident. “And I’m the brightest witch of my age.” She quoted derisively.

“You cannot blame yourself, Granger.” Draco told her in a way that brook no argument. “You may be bright,” he admitted, “but you are not omniscient. Plus, Harry is by far the most reticent Gryffindor to exist.”

“Exactly.” Harry was nodding his shaggy head as he hugged his friend, bumping his head into her cheek. “I say we all call truce. Even to our own selves.” He added. “And then go see if there are pancakes.” Harry squeezed her again because she seemed to need it. Sure enough, she laughed and gifted him a dazzling smile.

“No one beats your blueberry pancakes, Harry.” She said pulling away to wander down the stairwell.

“It’s all about the vanilla.” Harry said with all seriousness. He followed her down the corridor.

“Dork.” Hermione teased. “Come on Draco.” She demanded from the bottom.

Draco caught up quickly, lengthening his stride to catch up. Harry’s pulse quickened as the other boy approached from behind. Instead of outpacing him, Draco stayed by his side all the way to the Great Hall. 


	7. Narcissa on the warpath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa starts a plan in motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is long and unedited (as usual)  
> still i hope you like.   
> there is an adult with some values that matter.

Allies and Enemies 7: Narcissa on the war path

Narcissa Black Malfoy watched her husband as he sat behind his aged oak desk. He was buried in parchment up to his strained eyeballs. The ministry with their galleons influence, was overflowing his desk with requests. Propaganda against Harry Potter. Denials of the Dark Lord. Lies and obfuscations with Lucius Malfoy at the center of it. 

Narcissa left him to his work. She had her own to do. First and foremost, she needed to speak with Sirius Black. Tracking the man down was sure to be a task. Narcissa was not afraid to put in the work.

“This is a surprise.” Andromeda Tonks said in that unnaturally jovial way of muggles. A trait she must have picked up from her husband. The fire-call had been answered immediately by Narcissa’s older sister even though over twenty years had passed since they last talked.

“I need to speak with our cousin.” Narcissa said directly. Time was of the essence. She had not liked leaving the boys at Hogwarts. Snape would protect them as best he could, but even Severus could not devote the time and care needed in this delicate situation. 

“Cissa.” Her sister admonished. “You should know better. Sirius Black is a wanted criminal. I do not know of his whereabouts.”

Having been close to her sister for nearly two decades before the most unfortunate of circumstance, Narcissa knew when her sister was acting cagey. “Dromeda, this is important.” Hopefully, her older sister had learned some wisdom during her time away from the Black family. “You might not know of his exact location, but your daughter may.”

“You leave my daughter out of this!” Andromeda’s face spat little burst of flame in the ash.

“Please sister,” Narcissa dropped her cool façade. She was not above pleading. Not when it came to her Draco. ”My son is in danger, as is Harry Potter.”

Perhaps it was a trick of the soot, a shifting in the ash making her older sister’s sharp angled face soften. Narcissa would not know. “I have to go, Cissa.” Dromeda announced. “It was nice to hear from you after all this time.” With that, the fire-call ended. On a better note than expected. No one flung veiled insults. And her sister never refused to help. A blossom of hope bloomed in Narcissa’s heart.

Her next item of business was a might trickier.

&&&&&

“Lady Malfoy, an honour.”

“Griphook.” She acknowledged the goblin with a cool stare and a firm nod. “I’ll be needing a private meeting this morning.”

“Yes Madam.” He agreed, exasperation clear in his gravel voice. Griphook took her to his office bypassing the tunnels. He sat above her at his massive gold and marble desk expectantly and with very little patience.

“What I’m requesting must be held in the strictest confidence.”

The goblin said nothing, only raising his hairless brows behind outdated spectacles. He steepled his long goblin fingers together as if to indicate he were listening even with less than perfect patience.

“I require a house.”

&&&&&

“Cissssa.” Lucius, fury all over his face, hissed her name as if saying it calmly or rationally was shameful. His blue eyes were narrowed with burning red rims and his blonde hair, always so perfectly straight was tangled unlike she had ever seen. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Lucius.” She greeted him cordially, gently setting down her correspondence and turning in her desk chair. His righteous fury poured off him in steaming waves. No one could seethe quite like her husband. “Shall I ring for some tea?”

“Blast the tea.” Lucius cursed. He neared her perch with purpose. “What have you done?!”

“You are a smart wizard, Lucius, I’m sure you already know.” Done with his theatrics, Narcissa turned back to her letters.

“You cannot _oust_ me from my own house!” He roared.

This time Narcissa laid down her quill with a quiet decisive click. She stood calmly, smoothing down her dark dress and turned to face her husband.

“Do you remember the promise you made when Draco was born?” she spoke softly in her attack, forcing Lucius to listen instead of continuing to yell. The red rim of his eyes gleamed. They looked very painful. Lucius was shaking his head in denial and any thought of pity for his plight fled. “I thought as much. A shallow promise from a shallow man. Bella warned me you would not have the core to be the husband of a Black sister. Too weak.”

“You’re vexing me, witch.” He snarled. “what does that have anything to do with what you are about to bring down upon our heads?”

“The promise,” Narcissa stared into Lucius’s confused face, searching. She did not know what she hoped to find. “was to protect Draco at all costs.” She reminded him, pleased when the angry red faded to a sweaty pallor. Narcissa hated to do it, but at times like these, needs must. “which you have failed to do.”

“You speak lies!”

“I do not.” She snapped firmly. “I know of your plans to house the Dark Lord here. This is unacceptable. At all costs, Lucius, your words. And bringing the Dark Lord to where my son sleeps is deeply incongruent to such a promise. Not when the Dark Lord’s sanity is so far gone. Already he has killed one boy. What makes you believe he would hesitate to kill another?”

“Narcissa…” Lucius interrupted.

She would not let him. “You know what he is capable of Lucius.” She overrode his protests. “I will not allow you to put our son, my son, in jeopardy.”

“His destiny…” Lucius tried interrupting again.

“Will not reflect any choices you have made. My son will find his own destiny. I will support him, and his decisions and you will have no say in the matter.” Narcissa flared her power at her husband, something she was never prone to do in all the years they had been married. It shone in her eyes, as gray and stormy as her son’s could ever be. Lucius gasped at the quiet display and took a step back. Good, she had his full attention. “You will also destroy that nasty bit of parchment you had drawn up after your conversation with Draco at the end of summer.”

“You condone…”

“Yes. Though it is not my choice, Draco’s lifestyle is his own. And I will reiterate, none of your business, Lucius. You are not your father. Do you not remember how you chaffed against his iron fist? How you turned to the Dark Lord in the first place? You will not repeat the pattern with my son.”

“You have banished me from my ancestral home.”

“You have broken your vows.” Narcissa reminded him coldly. “I can assure you it’s all perfectly legal. The manor is still yours. And will remain yours until your inevitable demise. After which, Draco will inherit.”

“I have not broken any vows!” Lucius grit out between shining teeth.

Narcissa sighed and leveled her husband of 17 years with an unfeeling and impassive stare. “You threatened to disinherit out son.”

“I knew that little brat would come running to his mother! Really, Cissa, you have spoiled that boy rotten.” Disgust colored Lucius’s voice. His posture changing from very nearly defeated to his complete aristocratic spine stiff pomp. Lucius’s smile turned Chesire, assured as he was to gain the upper hand. He was in for an unpleasant surprise.

There was a time she would have given into her husband’s authority. She certainly had when it came to the Dark Lord. She too, believed in the old ways. In propriety. In manners. And the importance of family. It was the discrimination of the muggles and the muggleborns she had not agreed with. The fanaticism so slow in revealing true intentions. The insanity of pureblood lust. And the plot to murder an infant.

Had the Dark Lord not been incapacitated that night, Narcissa would have fled with Draco.

During her confinement, heavily pregnant with many difficulties, Narcissa had know very little of Lucius’s proclivities and inclinations. Her midwife had kept a tight lid on anything outside of the nursery during the difficult pregnancy. It was after, with Draco only weeks old, Narcissa had learned of the terrible plans set into place regarding Harry Potter and his parents. Distraught, Narcissa began planning to leave. Then, on a rain fill colicky night, Lucius had made his promise to protect their son. To keep him safe, to keep him alive. Narcissa made the promise binding, and they held hands as the sun rose on the peaceful chest of young Draco.

He was the only child she was to conceive. Her body was willing but unable to complete any other pregnancies to term. All the scans and all the mediwitches confirmed what she had always known. And Lucius’s devotion to their only son swayed her to stay after the Dark Lord fell.

A mistake, she could see now.

Narcissa was not sure if it had all been a ruse. Lucius’s devotion after the Dark Lord’s misfortunes. A way to pass the time before his return? A passing fancy? Lucius had spent considerable time and attention on both his wife and son. The Malfoy’s were a tight little family soaking in the gregarious devotion of a doting father and husband. The kind of husband every little witch wished upon stars for.

Narcissa knew now she had been a fool for believing she had found love with her husband. He would never love anything more than his power and influence. Maybe for a time he had loved her. that was all in the past now. Lucius was slowly going mad. Slow enough, Narcissa had not seen the signs until it was nearly too late. She was unwilling to allow Lucius’s madness to spill over onto her son.

“How is he to ever learn to wield the Malfoy name if he always comes running to mommy with every little trivial thing. You do nothing good catering to his every whim, Cissa.”

“Draco did not come to me with any allegations, Lucius.” She was hastily losing her patience with her husband and his mercurial moods. “It was Severus who spoke of your little conversation. He stumbled upon it during an occlumency lesson. I believe you set those up without consulting me.”

“They are necessary, Narcissa. He must know how to protect his mind if he is going to flourish in the future.”

“It should not be necessary.” She clarified. “You have three days to pack any belongings you require. The house elves have been instructed to assist. After 3 day, mother magic will invoke her right and you will be forcibly removed from the premises.”

“And when am I to come back?” Lucius growled menacing but muzzled tight.

“You may return when you have proven yourself worthy of the property.” Narcissa paused. “Or reached enlightenment. Honestly, the goblinspeak gets a little wordy.”

“You cannot do this!” Lucius cried out grasping his wife’s arms and shaking her like she was some kind of frail thing to behold. “I have made promises!”

“Indeed.” Narcissa said behind rattled teeth. She raised her brows at his audacity. “breaking them should not be a new experience for you then.”

Lucius’s mouth hung open like a grindylow out of water. She stood her ground until he released her with a curse as if his hands were burnt. He left, raving like the maniac he had become. Pity bloomed in her heart this time. A dull ache of loss growing in her belly. Lucius Malfoy was well on his way out of her life, forever.

_This was necessary,_ she thought. For the life of her only child, removing Lucius was necessary. And, as it turned out, for the life of the-boy-who-lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the delay. recovering from covid left me weak, limp, and listless. it was two weeks before i could even contemplate writing. even then, typing this took the whole day and several naps. i hope everyone out there is staying safe and happy and please, please, please wear your masks.


End file.
